The Emerald Escape
by HooliganAngel85
Summary: Enjoying her time in college working on her goal, Kitty catches the eye of a stranger and his comrade. As they plot against her, does she escape? Does she plummet and lose everything? Who will save her? I do NOT own any WWE Characters stated in this story. There are more than what is listed. I only own my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Our Story begins with a young woman by the name of Kathleen, although she is referred to as Kitty (It's a nickname she's had since she could remember). She is currently working on her Master's Degree for Photography from the Art Institute Of Philadelphia, with the hope's of landing her dream job with the WWE! Now here are some of her problems and worries, she has to deal with the daily drama of her family on top of barely escaping an abusive and controlling boyfriend, who managed to get out of jail way before he should have mostly likely with the help of his very wealthy family, plus he was wealthy himself, but now he is stalking her every moment.

So to fully explain explain more about Kitty and her situation we must go back about seven years.

Seven years ago Kitty was just beginning her studies at the Institute after being granted a full scholarship for a piece she did on her family "TODAY'S IRISH/CATHOLIC FAMILY".

Now to describe Kitty is unique thing she is nearly six feet tall, with amazing red hair that in most light looks like fire daring any man to touch it, as it gently sways just past her hips. Her figure is another unique thing. She is full figure in all the right ways, wide hips with a perky ass that seems to scream spank me. Her breast are a very full Double D, but she does not flaunt any of it! In fact she dresses more for comfort while at home, but while at school it is completely conservative. Kitty has a very big heart that tends to be worn on her sleeve. In other words, Kitty is a ROMANTIC that believes very much in Love.

Though this is the very reason she get's herself into trouble, when she catches the eye of her abusive Ex Damien. He made sure Kitty saw him smile at her as they passed each other down the art section of the very big red bricked library (Kitty is a Bookworm) and she did notice Damien and how he stared at her she slightly blushed but straightened her shoulder's and kept on looking for her last two items. Damien walked over and stood near, but not too close to his buddy James, a burly bearded "Know It All".

DAMIEN: "I bet she has got to be a Double D and those curves are driving me crazy man.. I want this one and I want her now!"

Damien looks over to James and they slightly nod, knowing they are going to play their favorite game "The Bad Guy/Sweet Guy" routine they've pulled on so many other females.

Kitty walks over to the kindly older librarian.

KITTY:"Good Morning Miss Abby and how are you doing on this lovely morning?"

Miss Abby with her pitch voice, white hair in a loose yet tidy bun looks up to the voice that she has only known a few weeks but adores her sunny smile

MISS ABBY: "Oh Kitty don't you look ravishing today" she said with wink. Kitty beamed her sweetest smile and replied.

KITTY:" Now Miss Abby you know I couldn't compare to a starlet like yourself!"

Kitty winks back making Miss Abby blush and laugh!

MISS ABBY: "Here ya go lass enjoy and I can not wait to see that beautiful Irish face around here again."

Kitty hugs her as a grandchild would hug her grandmother! Kitty gives Miss Abby a wave and blows her a kiss as she exits the library, suddenly James comes running up and knocks the books out of her hands.

JAMES: Oh I'm sorry allow me to help you get those" he start's throwing them onto the grass instead laughing.

KITTY:(Getting very red and angry) "Ok you have had you're fun, now piss off!"

James get's both infuriated with her temper but turned on as well.

JAMES: "On no Red were are just getting started"

He manages to pull Kitty behind the library, which was no easy task, because Kitty was a fighter. Damien waiting near by wonders what the fuck is James doing with her so he quickly sprints over there to see James trying to get his pants down, after tearing Kitty's. This turns Damien into a mad man and lunges at James, knocking him out cold, he quickly removes his coat to cover Kitty's torn pants as he lifts her back to the lot as she shakily points to the Lincoln Navigator as her car, he unlocks it and places Kitty down the runs over and picks up all of her books placing them on the passenger side of the seat, Kitty could smell his cologne and was taken back by it.

DAMIEN:" Are you gonna be ok, should I call the cops?"

Kitty just shakes her head no.

KITTY: "I just want to go home.. Mister?"

DAMIEN: "Oh no Mister, the name Is Damien Black, and here i can't leave you without knowing your gonna be ok so please miss except this?"

It was his business cared with his personal cell on the back.

DAMIEN: "Call me anytime day or night, it is always on and I'm a light sleeper."

He winks and smiles as Kitty smiles and nods as she drives off. Damien runs back over to James and smacks him awake.

JAMES: (as he rubs his jaw) " What the fuck Dame you literally knocked me the fuck out!"

DAMIEN: "I told you, you dumb motherfucker.. she is mine not yours!" They both left in their separate auto's pissed off at each other, but Damien wasn't pissed for long because his phone rang with a restricted number

DAMIEN: "Oh you are a smart girl aren't you"

He picks up the phone with a grin.

DAMIEN: "Hello this is Damien Black how may I be of assistance?"

Kitty couldn't help but smile.

KITTY: "Well Damien I just realized that I never did Thank you.. Umm.. so Thank You?"

Kitty face palms herself.

DAMIEN: "Well honestly miss I didn't even get your name"

An evil grin spreads across his face.

KITTY: "Well my name is Kathleen.. with a K.. but most just call me Kitty"

She waits for some dumb joke she has heard everything.

DAMIEN:" That is a very beautiful name, and pardon me for saying this but Kitty is one hell of a sexy nickname."

Kitty could feel her face burning as she sat in her bath towel

KITTY: "Thank you I guess" (giggles.)

DAMIEN:"Oh my that giggle is just as sexy"

KITTY:"Oh my goodness stop please your being too sweet"

Damien knew he had his hook in her, now to reel her in.. but how?

DAMIEN:" Listen Kitty if it is not to forward of me, may I take you to dinner, this way you can say that you did in fact properly thank me."

Kitty's heart begins to race and beat so hard she could swear Damien could hear it.

KITTY: "Ok here is the issue with that, I have classes six days a week all day basically, so would Saturday night be ok with you?

DAMIEN: (with a grin) " I can't wait Kitty, and please feel free to call or text me still remember..

Kitty cut's him off.

KITTY:"Yes I know any time day or night, cause your a light sleeper!"

They both say their goodbye's as Kitty slowly slips into her hot bath to wash away the day, and the feeling of that disgusting man off of her. She shudders and tells herself.

KITTY: "Just breathe girl.. In and out.. in and out."

...

Damien could not wait till Saturday the week seemed to drag at his company, even though there was plenty of work to get done, he just could not seem to get Kitty out of his mind.

Her eyes, her full lips that he wanted to devour, her curves that he just wanted to feel, in fact he wanted to feel every inch of her bare skin against his. He shook his head as his elderly secretary came in to present a package that was just delivered for him, he took the package and sent her away as he sat down to examine it.

There was no return address and no name, but it was marked TO MR. DAMIEN BLACK, MY HERO, he knew right then and there it was from his Kitten, so he tore it open like a child at Christmas, unwrapped the paper that revealed a CD but not just any CD! It was a rare on from his favorite band Gunz & Roses, even he couldn't locate this one!

He was in shock but honored that she took the time to look him up, which also meant she was more interested than she seemed, this put the biggest smile on his face and only made Saturday seem like an eternity away. Yet Saturday had finally arrived and there was Damien pacing his office like a mad man, checking the time on the clock and checking his phone for a call or text from her to find out what time they were to go out, no matter how late it was to be, Damien could get a reservation anywhere or anytime. Suddenly he hear's his phone go off with a very specific ringtone "Ill State Of Mind" by MC Neeko, he nearly fell over his chair to grab it, which had his secretary jump up but he waved her back down with a smile.

DAMIEN:" Good Afternoon this is Damien, how may I make your dreams come true tonight?"

Kitty giggled.

DAMIEN: "Aha I hear you my Red Haired Temptress!"

KITTY: "Your what? *Laughs* I was calling to apologize because it seem's that my last group won't get out until nearly two in the am."

DAMIEN:" You say that like it's a problem.. how about an early breakfast then?

KITTY: *smiled even bigger* Ok I should have enough energy for that, see you later my Dark Knight"

She hangs up wondering why he called her his Red Haired Temptress, and even more so why did she call him her Dark Knight? She barely knows this man on a personal level yet finds herself strangely attracted to him o some level.

DAMIEN:" Of course my dear, see you later"

Damien smiles as he leans back in his leather chair and thinks about a specific rumor/fact about red heads and laughs! After what seemed like years Damien pulled up to the campus in his Black Beamer, right where Kitty said she would be at. He wait's as a bunch of people start to file out of the building but there was no missing his sexy ginger, he quickly got out of the car to stand by her door holding two dozen Lilies.

DAMIEN: "Good Morning my Irish Warrior"

KITTY: *giggles* "Hmm so I went from a Temptress to a Warrior?"

DAMIEN: "I believe there are a whole lot of things that you are"

Smirks as he opens her door and hands her the Lilies*


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- The Darkness of Damien

Kitty got in the car thinking about what he just said, wondering what he meant by all of this, she got both excited and nervous when he entered the car.

KITTY: "SO where should we go for some breakfast?"

DAMIEN:"Actually it is a surprise, but I will give you a little hint... this may come as a shock but I can really cook, very well in fact!

*Winking at her*

KITTY: *smiles slightly but shrugs her shoulder's* "Shall we go then?"

Damien turns the key and revved up the engine a few times purposely for Kitty to feel the vibrations' and he knew she did by the way she tightened those sexy thighs of hers, he smiled and heads further up town. Pulling up to what Kitty thought was a hotel, she was definitely confused, but the doorman came running up and opened her door. Kitty gave him her brightest smile and thanked him. Now the doorman looked like he could be part of the M.I.B actually blushed at the tall beauty. Then turns and waits for the keys' from Damien.

DOORMAN: "Good early morning Mr. Black"

Damien gets closer to the doorman and quietly whispers to him

DAMIEN: "Look at her like that again and you'll regret it, that's a fact"

Tightly places the keys into the doorman's hand, but sees the look of Kitty's face and he suddenly smiles

DAMIEN: "And you have a good night too Jim"

Quickly walks over to Kitty. Kitty was put off by Damiens demeanor with the doorman, but felt better when he came over and took her hand and put his other on the small of her back

DAMIEN: "In we go my Darling."

He lead's her to the elevators' and pushes the P button for Penthouse, Kitty is slightly impressed but doesn't let her guard down, but is shocked when she is led into a beautiful living room, and that's when it hits her

***Oh I'm such a arse.. how did I not see this coming, I'm in his fucking apatrment!* **

DAMIEN: *Noticing Kitty's expression changes' he thinks quickly* I apologize for not warning you on exactly where we were going, but when I told you that I was a very good cook, I should have said I only like to cook for special people and only in the privacy of my own home.. please make yourself comfortable, and I'll bring you a drink" Kitty goes back and places her bag by the door and hangs up her long black sweater coat revealing her tight quarter sleeve blouse and black tights that hugged her in all the right ways, and to top it off dark green flats. Damien nearly dropped the glasses as he was watching her to see if she would leave, but he got a whole different view of his Ginger tonight.

Kitty then turns and walks over to sit on the leather sofa that seemed to wrap the entire room except for the large gap that was a massive Black and White Marble fireplace.

Kitty was getting a little more impressed and feeling even more bold so she turns and looks back at Damien and he works on popping a bottole of champange, she puts on her sweet and shy smile.

KITTY: "May I have a look around"

Damien forgets the drinks and runs right over to Kitty.

DAMIEN:" How about the grand tour given by yours truely *Bows*"

KITTY: *Giggles* "Sounds lovely to me, because so far I see so many beautiful things I would love to photograph sometime, if that's ok with you of course"

*Hooks her arm with his as they begin to walk*

DAMIEN: *Nearly loses it when her hands link over his arm* "Whatever and I mean Whatever I can do to please you, will please me as well."

Kitty caught the undertone in that and felt her face flare up.

DAMIEN: "Red truly is your color my beautiful flower"

He takes her hand to the the first door and the left he revealed his exercise room with all of the latest state of the art equipment, which only sent Kitty's mind wandering to Damien's body but again she straighten herself and the next door revealed a simple office for days he would work from home, it was tidy and clean which lead Kitty to believe he never worked from home, the last door on the left was his bedroom.

DAMIEN: "You don't have to look in there if your uncomfortable"

KITTY:" I'm a big girl Damien, bedrooms don't scare me"

*She laughs out loud then quickley covers her mouth*

KITTY: "I apologize I know my laugh is loud and boisterous.. and annoying"

DAMIEN:" I love it, it's rather.. hmm what's the word I'm looking for... Aha Infectious!

*He looks between his door and Kitty*

DAMIEN: "Um, I just need to change my shirt if you don't mind, I like to be comfortable when I cook, this suit won't do" *Laughs*

KITTY: "By all means It is your place anyway"

KITTY: *giggles* "I'm sure I can entertain myself while your changing

She turns to leave but doesn't hear the door close, she just had to take a peek, so she quietly turned and peeked around the Mahogany doorway, and there he was removing his tie and tossing it on his rocking chair, then slowly unbuttons his white dress shirt as if he knew Kitty was watching, but Kitty could not stop herself his smooth muscular tan skin, he most likely used the exercise room the most! He turned to grab a white beater shirt, Kitty's knees nearly buckled because he should be made into a statue for all ladies to admire. Damien finally had that feeling like he was being watched so he moved closer to his body length Mahogany mirror, but made sure not to be fully in front of it, but with his peripheral vision he caught sight of that fiery red hair, he looked away and smiled thinking that changing his pants would be a great idea. Just as Kitty was about to go she saw him reach for his belt her head was screaming for her to go back but she just couldn't pull herself away, she just had to know or at least get an idea. Kitty nearly gasped but quickly covered her mouth even his ass was perfection, if only she could see the front

She blushes at that thought, but maybe just catch a glimpse. Damien was purposely taking his time since he has a hard on ever since he saw Kitty take her coat off, but he took off his boxer briefs swearing he heard her gasp.

Kitty did gasp that time too in anticipation, so he turned around and grabbed his loose Nike work out shorts and slipped them on, then went back to the mirror pretending to check himself out properly. At this time Kitty quickly but quietly tip toed to the first door with her back to his door, trying to control her breathing so she she wouldn't be too red in face. Damien came out of his room making sure he wasn't grinning and he quietly sneak up on Kitty.

DAMIEN: "BOO BEAUTIFUL! Sorry if I took too long"

Kitty nearly fell over but laughed

KITTY: "Oh no it's ok I found ways to.. entertain myself" *slightly blushing"

DAMIEN: "Well that is good, follow me"

He gently took her hand and lead her to one of the stools by the kitchen island so he could keep her beautiful face in his eye line as he would prepare to cook.

DAMIEN: "So tell me Kitty what did you do to entertain yourself?"

He went right for it, expecting her face to light up as she came up with some little lie, but the more he was with her the more he wanted her and not just sexually, that would be the bonus! Kitty knew he must have figured her out especially after that second gasp damn it, so she decided to shock him and bring out the one side of her she as kept hidden for far too long, her sexual side. Which she wouldn't normally do but damn it this guy was the full package as far as she could tell.

KITTY: "You want me to be honest?"

Damien notices a change in her voice, in her tone from uncomfortable to almost teasing.

DAMIEN: "Of course honesty is the best path, in my opinion."

KITTY: *almost with a seductive smile* " I entertained myself by watching you get undressed and then dressed again."

DAMIEN: *watched her eyes go from a light blue to an almost seafoam green* "Oh is that right? Was I entertaining enough for you?

Kitty leaned over to stop him from cooking anything.

KITTY: "Very entertaining, do you have any fruit, that's what I'm in the mood for.. something sweet"

She look's out the glass sliding doors' and sees the Olympic size swimming pool.

KITTY: "But first how about a swim?"

Damien was in shock, he thought he wouldn't have to wait longer to seduce her. Unknown to Damien, she was becoming that Irish Warrior, a lioness on the prowel.

DAMIEN: "A swim sounds great should I have a bathing suit sent up for you?"

Kitty looks down at herself and puts a seductive smile on for Damien.

KITTY: "I doubt they could get my measurements right, plus a Bra and panties are just like a swimsuit, what are you going to wear?"

*Raises an eyebrow at Damien*

Damien can't help himself he's never, never felt this way with a girl before, he actually almost wants to wait, which surprises himself.

DAMIEN: "I'll just toss on my swimming trunks he goes to turn, but before he could take a step Kitty has him by the arm.

Kitty not sure with what's come over her but Kitty hasn't been with someone in many years and Damien seems like he could do all the right things for her.

KITTY: "Now that isn't right Mr. Black I'll be in my underwear, so you should be as well.. it will only make things fair."

Damien, he couldn't deny his red haired Temptress so he shook his head.

DAMIEN: "Let me go put on some underwear on then.

KITTY: (Kept her a grip on his arm), "Like I said things should be fair.."

She let him go and put her arms up, Damien nearly tore it off her, she watched his eyes as they traveled over her half naked body.

KITTY: "I did say even didn't I?"

She turns around to reveal a zipper in the back, this time Damien took his time even kissing her lower back Kitty gave him a little giggle, he gently pulled down her pants, as she stepped out of them revealing her tattoo on her right foot of two clovers, Damien smiled and stood up.

DAMIEN: " Should I grab us some towels?"

KITTY: * shrugs* "Maybe they will be of some use, remember to loose those clothes Mr. Black!"

Damien nearly dropped the towels as he was trying to get his briefs on, and grabs some condoms stuffing them in between the towels just in case, she was planning to tease him then leave him wanting more. He returns to find Kitty lounging on a chair looking like a mirage with her Ivory pale skin with freckles covering certain places and of course that hair of fire.

She gave him that seductive smile again

KITTY: " Your still wearing your briefs Mr. Black"

Damien dropped the towels not realizing the condoms were slightly showing, Kitty was impressed to see how well he has prepared himself, or at least how well he thought he was prepared.

Not seeing the condoms exposed Damien looked at his Irish flower.

DAMIEN: "Well how come you still have your top and bottoms on?"

Kitty stands up, he can see she had let down her hair as it swayed with those delicious hips of hers.

KITTY: "Because I was going to give you the pleasure and the honor of removing both, but like Ii said things need to be even so top.

She slightly snaps her shoulder strap to the bottom, looking at his briefs.

Damien was going crazy this side of her was new and exciting but he was actually feeling intimidated, how did she have this hold on him.

Damien dropped his shorts at her command, then she signed for him to get on his knees, Damien literally dropped down on his knees before his Celtic Queen.

KITTY: *Still with her seductive smile* " Now you will start like everyone else has to  
in this world, from the bottom to the top"

She turns around so Damien slowly licking his lips as he gently runs his hands  
up her legs feeling every inch of her, which only made him get even harder. Kitty was grinning at his slow movements they felt so right and so warm. Damien kisses her ass cheeks since she was wearing her green lace booty cut panties, this got him another teasing giggle from Kitty. Not wanting to rush so he could keep some control over himself Damien actually used his teeth to remove her panties, slowly each side evenly followed by a kiss, which earned him a slight moan from her, which Damien enjoyed every second of it. Finally her panties fell off but Kitty did not turn around she simply  
commanded

KITTY: "Now stand up and finish what you started."

In one swift movement Damien was on his feet standing closely to  
Kitty kissing her from her mid back, to her shoulder blades, up to her shoulders and finally her neck.

He unsnapped the bra, and Kitty quickly threw it in his face as she dove into the pool swimming to the opposite side, Damien could smell the sweet sent of Honeysuckle with a hint of Lavender and wondered if her breast would taste as sweet, suddenly he comes out of his sweet trance to see Kitty giggling at him from the opposite end.

KITTY: "Well Mr. Black is The Dark Knight coming for his Celtic Temptress or does he yield?"

DAMIEN: *was turn on beyond the point of no return,* "Your Dark Knight  
will never yield, until his Celtic Queen so orders' him to."

Kitty put up one finger and motioned for him to come in, but right before he took his dive, he picked up a remote that turned off all the lights except the solar and Lunar powered ones Damien dived in, yet Kitty quickly moved to the far right, so when Damien surfaced he was lost, but only for a moment for his Celtic Temptress glowed in the moonlight. Kitty glanced up to see the sky suddenly light up with stars. Damien quietly went under and resurfaced to see her staring at the stars' as if they were the first time she had ever seen them.

DAMIEN: *whispering to himself* "So she loves stars"

He quietly swam up behind her and grabbed her waist gently pulling  
her in close, Kitty didn't jump she just held onto his strong arms and admired the sky.

Kitty turns to Damien so he could get his full view he has been wanting, and see her he did, his eyes were all over her from the way her wet hair shined in the starlight to her eyes still that seafoam green, down her delicate neck and finally to those wonderfully full pale yet freckled breast of hers. He couldn't wait till he was able to suckle and taste them, but it was Kitty who again made the first move, almost as if she could read his thoughts, or the mere fact that his fully rock hard dick was against  
her thigh, but she kissed him hard but passionately. Damien and Kitty fighting each other for dominance over the kiss, but still his Celtic Queen prevailed, but what happened next was the last thing Damien would expect.

...

**WILL DAMIEN FINALLY GET WHAT HE HAS BEEN DESIRING OR WILL KITTY LITERALLY LEAVE HIM FEELING BLUE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter2 Continued

**CHAPTER 2 continued..**

Kitty suddenly stopped, gave her wicked smile and inhaled deeply. Next thing Damien knew Kitty was gone under the water, playfully teasing his already painful erection, by sucking on his left ball, He Grasped for the edge of the pool and let out a deep almost howl then Kitty went for his right ball slowly sucking on it, then began teasing him him by licking his shaft, she could only imagine what hhe was doing since his legs were shaking and his wonderfull abdomen breathing in and out so quickly, so she decided to tease him some more and lick the top of his head, rolling her tougne around the tip of his head while licking off the precum. Damien was wondering how the hell she could hold her breath like that until he felt he felt that tounge on his head, he became animalistic pulling Kitty up by her hair and crushing his lips into her's passionatly as he placed her on the edge of the pool

**KITTY**: Who said I was done Mr. Black?"

**DAMIEN**:" Who said you were to start?"

**KITTY**:"The Queen always goes first!"

Damien climbs out of the pool and lifts his queen in his arms, carrying her over to the Lounge chairs, yet doesn't place her down. Instead he just simply grabs the condoms and takes her back inside to his bedroom as she playfully kisses his cheek down his neck and then his jawline. Damien places her down on the bed as gently as if she was made of porceline, Kitty looks at him now with those wanting eyes. Damien slowly begins at her ankles feeling and kissing both of her legs, when he reaches her inner thigh he can hear her light soft moans, but he wants more, he wants her to scream for more to scream out his name while he makes her cum. He takes the tip of his tounge and flicks her nub, Kitty's breathing becomes faster as she grips the bed sheets, Damien then licks her wet folds and sucks on her her clit. Kitty moans quietly, so again Damien does it harder while adding one finger inside her, feeling how unconytrollably wet she is getting this excites Damien, but he wants more. So he places a second finger in gently at first as Kitty begings to move her hips to his motion still gripping the sheetsto the point her knuckles are as whiter than her own skin. Then Damien adds a third finger and starts fingering Kitty harder this got a deeper moan, more of an internal moan, he knows she is getting close, she is gonna cum, but before Damien could get her there Kitty has him up on pushes him down on his back.

**KITTY**:"My turn." she says and she kisses his chest and every muscle down his abdomen, even biting him a few times,

**DAMIEN**:" Ha ha ha is my Kitten getting hungry?" he said but what he did not expect was the most sexual purr come from her as she once again was licking his shaft, He wanted to cum more then ever did in his life, but held off! Kitty beings to slowly suck on his head teasing him some more even licking the precum with a wicked grin as Damien watched her.

**DAMIEN**:" Ok my Celtic Queen you win please baby I can't handle much more of this!" even as he uttered those words he shocked himself, any other girl he would have fucked and sent her home by now, why is she so different, and at that very moment he knew, no one else could ever have her, she bleongs to him... he loves her!


End file.
